Intelligent Conversation
by Pyre the Pyro
Summary: Sam has a question for a certain Fallen Angel's Nephilem daughter, Akairo, one that's been confusing and worrying him for awhile. Her answer is even more surprising than the fact that she even answered in the first place


**Intelligent Conversation**

Akairo Tsubasa was sitting at the bar at Ellen's Roadhouse scouring the newspapers from multiple regions in search of a job when she sensed someone approach her from behind. She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Need something, Sam?" She asked without looking up from her array of newspapers.

Sam seemed to hesitate before sitting at the bar beside the crimson haired Nephilem. He knew she was an ally but he couldn't help but be wary of her, considering who her father was. Besides, who **would **be able to trust Satan's daughter?

As if reading his mind, which he knew she probably was, she muttered, "You'd be surprised. There are some pretty stupid humans out there."

Her comment reminded Sam of why he approached the misanthropic Nephilem anyway.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you." He said awkwardly.

"I may not answer or give you an answer you like, but I'll at least listen. What is it you want to know?" Akairo replied, still not looking up from the papers before her.

"Well..." Sam hesitated for a moment before continuing to bring up what he knew was a dangerous topic. "It's about your father, actually..." He waited to see her reaction sp he'd know whether or not to continue.

At his words, Akairo's eyes narrowed slightly. For the first time since she arrived, she put down her newspaper and looked over at the nervous Hunter. She eyed him blankly before asking in a controlled voice, "What about him?"

Sam, now sure he wouldn't immediately lose his head to the tempermental teenager, continued.

"He hates humans, right?"

Akairo gave him a look that told him nothing less than he was an idiot.

"No shit, Sherlock. Was that your question or is there more? If that's it, then maybe you aren't the smart brother."

"Hey, Dean's smart, in his own way. However, that wasn't my question, I was just making sure."

Akairo rolled her eyes before gesturing for him to continue.

"If he hates humans so much, then why'd he have a child with one?" He asked the question that had been bugging him ever since he learned who her father was.

Akairo looked amused by the question. She didn't answer but instead replied with no small amount of sass, "Isn't the better question: "Why did he have a child at all?"

Sam fumbled with his words awkwardly. "Well yeah, but still. Can't you answer both?"

Akairo smirked in amusement.

"The reason why he had a child with a human was so that the child wouldn't be affected by the weaknesses of demons, despite the human being possessed by one. Since the human was being possessed at the time of conception, the child would have the powers of a demon, but have none of their weaknesses." She explained the reasoning behind the specifics of her birth as if talking about the weather.

Sam nodded in understanding before asking the other question she had brought up.

"So why did he want a child anyway?" He flinched at how insensitive it sounded.

Akairo tucked her head down to hide her silent laughter before looking back up at him.

"Well that's quite simple. When he first made demons, he forgot to do something extremely important."

Sam adopted a look of confusion.

"Really? Lucifer forgot to do something? What could he possibly have forgotten?"

"There's a reason few demons have ever been in his presence before." She paused for a moment, making sure he was paying attention, before continuing. "It's because he forgot to make them smarter than they were in life."

Sam looked completely bewildered as he slowly implied, "Wait... Are you telling me that the reasoning behind your existence is..."

Akairo answered him with a completely serious expression: "Yes, Sam. That's the reason why. It's Lucifer. Are you truly surprised that he went to such tedious lengths simply for _**intelligent conversation**_?"

**(An: Hey guys, as you can see, I've finally found a crack in my writers block and have finally posted something. This is a small sneak peek at my next story, one I have some motivation for. It shouldn't take too long but those are the famous last words of fanfic writers. Til next time!)**


End file.
